


Deserted Memories

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After Game, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, It's spelled Ouma, M/M, Memory Loss, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: The 53rd killing game had ended, and it had been nothing but virtual reality. Now, the 16 classmates have all gone their separate ways. Saihara Shuuichi is living a quiet lifestyle with his Uncle, but that all changes when he gets a call from Team Danganronpa.





	1. 何も

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness thank you so much: @Tkhan0 (You should totally check out their works; they're amazing!) for giving me this wonderful prompt! I loved it so much, I decided to make a series of it. Hopefully, the chapters will be longer this time. I hope you enjoyed it; I personally enjoyed writing this!  
> The chapter title roughly translates to: Nothing  
> Have a great rest of your day!

Nothing in the 53rd killing game had been real; it was nothing more than a simulation used for entertainment, and Saihara Shuuichi hated everything about that. All of his classmates’ sacrifices and death had been nothing more than entertainment for the world. Laughed off like nothing about it was serious. Treated like nothing out of the normal had happened. Like their experiences wouldn’t be life-changing, and he wasn’t talking about their lives improving. Their lives had most definitely changed for the worst. And now the 16 students were forced to survive in the outside world, after going through a killing game. The whole idea was sickening and absurd to Saihara; he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea. Thankfully, a majority of the students had somewhere to go after the trauma. Some students went back to their families, one of them being Saihara, and others stayed with each other. Personally, Saihara had chosen to stay with his Uncle; his Uncle was overjoyed that he was physically okay, and openly invited Saihara to stay with him again. The students even chose to stay in contact with each other for a while. Well… most of the students. No one had heard anything from Tsumugi or Ouma, but Saihara knew none of the students tried to contact either of them. Most of the students had a strong distaste to the two. Tsumugi being the mastermind of the game and Ouma… well, he was Ouma, a majority of the students hated him in the game, so it wasn’t necessarily a surprise to him. 

Now, all of the students had chosen to go their separate ways, traveling to different countries, going on vacations, and exploring different cities. Saihara stayed with his Uncle and stayed in the same city, but he didn’t know of anyone else who did. He had most of their phone numbers, but something kept him from ever actually using them. Every time he was tempted to call them, an invisible force kept him from contacting them. His finger would tremble above the call or send button, and no matter what he couldn’t press the small button. He sighed, it wasn’t like it mattered much anyway. All of his classmates were far away from here, it was no use contacting them. Saihara thought it would just be an awkward drawn out conversation anyways. 

Saihara knew where most of the students were, but his mind wandered off to the students he had no form of contact with. Like what was Tsumugi up to? Had she picked up her in game talent of cosplaying? She always had a knack for creating clothing, so perhaps she became a designer. Or what about Ouma? Saihara had no idea where the small boy was. Was he living an ordinary life? Or maybe he was out traveling the world alone? Whatever it was, he knew he should start preparing supper for him and his uncle. He gradually made his way off the sofa and towards the kitchen, before hearing a sudden ring. Saihara about jumped 10 feet in the air, as he quickly picked up his phone. It was strange he had no idea who’s number it was, and he hadn’t received a phone call from anyone for months. Saihara had always hated phone calls, but he sighed and answered it anyway. Just in case it was something important. 

“Hello… Oh hello!” A feminine voice Saihara had never heard in his life called out, “Is this Saihara Shuuichi?”  _ How did they know his name? _

“Uhm… y-yes it is. Can I… er… help you?” He stammered, cursing his lack of social skills. It’d been forever since he had talked to someone on the phone, let alone someone he didn’t know. 

“This is Asahina Aoi from the Team Danganronpa! Sorry to bother you so suddenly, but do by chance know someone by the name of Ouma Kokichi?” She asked. Asahina’s voice was strangely bubbly, unneeded excitement oozing from every word she said. He mentally winced, why did someone from Team Danganronpa have to call him, while sounding so excited about it? He was trying to avoid them at all costs after the trauma he had been put through, for some people’s entertainment!

“I do… w-why do you need to know that?” Saihara’s voice was shaky and hesitant. It was obvious to anyone listening to their conversation that it had been awhile since he talked to anyone, besides his uncle. 

“This is great! I’ve called all of your other…” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Classmates. And they all have ignored me as soon as I brought him up, but going back to what I was trying to say..! About a month ago Ouma landed in a horrible car accident. He’s been to the hospital and all that jazz, but we have nowhere for him to go once he leaves. He had no emergency numbers listed, and no one else has claimed him as their own. And he really needs to leave the hospital soon!”

“So… you want me to come and take care of him?” Saihara deducted. It was clear Team Danganronpa didn’t want anything to do with taking care of the small boy. 

“Right on! It really wouldn’t be much trouble to take care of him. Just help him move around, give him company, and all that jazz! We’d hate to leave him all alone, so please consider visiting him at the very least!” She explained, the same tone of joy still in her voice. 

“T-there’s… no one to take care or Ouma? No one, at all?” He hesitated at every word he said. 

“Sadly, no… we’ve tried about everyone we know, so please consider it! Not for Team Danganronpa, but for Ouma.” She begged. Saihara hated that she could predict all of his thoughts. How did she know exactly what he was thinking? Of course, he would never do anything for Team Danganronpa. Anyone would be crazy if they believed he would. However, he had a weakness for protecting his other classmates. He’d done nothing; he’d let them all get brutally murdered, and he hated himself for that. Ever since he escaped the killing game, he swore to himself that he would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to his classmates again. It looked like he had already failed that though. Perhaps this was a chance so he could fix that broken promise to himself. 

If Ouma was truly alone… Saihara needed to help him. He felt almost guilty for the way his classmates, including himself, had shut the purple haired boy out completely. He was alone in the world, and in desperate need of help. “I can… help him, or at least visit him. I’d hate to see Ouma all alone i-in a time like this.”

“That’s great! Thank you so very much! Do you have a pad of paper nearby so I can tell you where he is staying?” Asahina exclaimed. Saihara rushed to grab the paper and pen closest to him before saying he was ready for the location. “Alright! Ouma is staying in room 553 of Nagoya Medical Center. I really appreciate this Saihara!” 

“It isn’t too much trouble… I don’t live too far away from it.” Well, there was some truth to that statement. Saihara lived in Kyoto, Japan. Nagoya was about two hours away, but he hoped it would be worth it to visit and help Ouma. And maybe it would even do him well to go somewhere else instead of staying at home for a change. 

“That’s even better! Thank you so much! I’ll let the hospital know you’re coming soon to see him, so please consider going in the next week. Have a nice day!” She chirped, before hanging up. Giving Saihara no time whatsoever to even say goodbye back to her. He put the phone down before plopping down on the couch once again. Sighing, he grasped what he had just done. Sometime in the next week, he was going to travel two hours to go visit Ouma. He had no idea what else he would be roped into, and he doubted he could even process what he had to do already. Before he knew it, he found himself hyperventilating and shaking. He rushed over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out his anxiety medication. He shakily gulped them down and ran back to the sofa. He could do this; it was just one or two days of meeting Ouma again. It couldn’t be too difficult, right? Sure, Ouma had been a difficult person to deal with in the game, but Saihara would try his absolute hardest to make sure Ouma was okay after his accident. Now, all he had to do was explain all of this to his Uncle…

_____________

 

Saihara hugged the small bag to his chest. His heart raced, as stood in front of the hospital Ouma was in. He had finally made his way to Nagoya, and the social experience was too much for him. First, he traveled on a train to the city and then in a taxi. He had to talk to way too many strangers, and that alone made him almost pass out. Now, he had to talk to even more strangers and go take care of Ouma, his most troublesome classmate. Saihara took deep breaths, recommended by a therapist, and slowly made his way inside. His sweaty hands jittered anxiously, as nurses advised him were to visit the boy. 

By the time he held the handle to room 553, his face was paler than usual, and his hands were sweating buckets. Slowly, he opened the creaky door and went aside. The first thing he saw was the small, paler than usual boy laying down on the plain white hospital bed. His wild purple hair messier than usual. With a hushed voice, Saihara said, “H-hello, is that you Ouma? It’s me… Saihara Shuuichi.”

The purple haired boy turned his body to Saihara, looking down to avoid any kind of eye contact, “I don’t know who you are… but if you’re that therapist the doctors keep talking about… then can you just leave a-already..!” Ouma’s shaky voice squeaked at the end. Ouma… was quiet for once. 

“Ouma, it’s me Saihara. Remember we were in that game together?” Saihara sounded like he was almost pleading for the boy to remember something, anything about Saihara. 

“You’re talking about that game… the one the nurses keep telling me about. So… that must mean you’re here to hurt me, right?” Ouma said. Every word coming out of his mouth seemed carefully chosen, so he didn’t say anything wrong. But that wasn’t what worried Saihara. Ouma… didn’t remember anything about the killing game. Nothing about the things he had done to the others. Nothing about who his classmates were. Nothing about how he planned his own murder… He didn’t remember the interactions between the both of them... He didn’t remember anything. 

 


	2. 私の小さな男の子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma begins to trust Saihara more. However, this starts to make the former detective quite suspicious. Is the purple haired boy hiding something?

“You don’t remember the game at all, but I’d never hurt you!” Saihara exclaimed, before sheepishly adding, “I care about you, and I want to help you.”

Ouma seemed genuinely surprised at this, “Really? You’ll seriously get me out of this place!?” It appeared that even though the former leader didn't fully trust him, he'd still do anything to get out of the hospital. 

The black-haired boy nodded, “I wouldn’t lie about something like this, so I promise you can trust me.”

“So… you really aren’t trying to just make me go to that therapist like the other people who have come here?” The purple haired boy asked skeptically. Saihara’s heart broke at the tone of his voice.

“No! I really understand what it’s like to go to therapy when you don’t want to. I’ll go get the paperwork to get you out of this hospital, right now if you want me to.” Saihara turned to go to the door.

“Wait..! I can’t just let you take me out of this place without me even remembering you. So please, don’t leave quite yet, so I can get to know you.” Ouma was really just lonely, wasn’t he?

Saihara turned back to the boy and took a seat at the edge of the hospital bed. “Right, so what would you like to know about me then?” He asked.

“Hm… how did we act towards each other in that game the nurses keep telling me about?” Ouma was already off to a bold start.

The former detective definitely wasn’t ready for such a question. He took a deep breath, “Well… we weren’t overly close to each other. We played different games together, I always enjoyed those. We didn’t hate either, but he definitely didn’t love each other. So I guess we were friends?”

“And after that, you still came back to me, nishishi… Anyways, what were you in the game. A murderer or a victim?” Ouma continued.

“Ah, well I was actually a survivor of the game. I wish someone else would’ve had that role though. I didn’t do much to help anyone else, someone else should’ve survived. Anyone but me.” Saihara had no idea why he was opening up so quickly to the boy who didn’t remember anything at all.

“You say that, but I know there is no way you didn’t try your hardest to help everyone.” Ouma’s eyes widened, but he continued onwards, “W-well, obviously it was hinted by the tone of your voice. Anyways, I trust you, so go get me out of this stupid place! Right now!”

“Of course, I’ll be back soon.” Saihara quickly made his way out of the door; mentally wincing at himself. Why did he say his thoughts like that? Stupid! It was stupid of him! He heard tiny whimpers coming through one of the doors, most likely a young child. But he didn’t have time to think about this, he had to help Ouma. He rushed to the receptionist’s desk. However, Saihara was unaware that the tiny whimpers he tried to shut out were coming from Ouma’s room. There was definitely something the former supreme leader was hiding from Saihara, but it appeared that he was just too mentally distracted to notice it. So much for him being the former Ultimate Detective.

_____________

Everything went according to plan. After a few last checkups, Ouma was released from the hospital in a small wheelchair he was to continue using. Saihara had asked his Uncle to pick up the pair from the hospital, so anytime he would be here. Saihara looked down at the small boy he was pushing. Ouma had a light purple blanket covering his lap, and he continued to look down. He refused to look out at the city around him. After a couple of awkward moments, Saihara’s uncle picked up the pair of boys. The hardest part was fitting the wheelchair into the small trunk of the car.

The entirety of the two-hour car ride had been incredibly awkward. Ouma refused to say anything but his name the whole ride, and Saihara simply wasn’t in the mood to make any kind of small talk. After only an hour in the car, Ouma had dozed off. Using Saihara’s shoulder as a pillow. Saihara’s entire face had turned red at the sight of this. Saihara’s uncle had laughed it off, saying that it was cute. Which only left Saihara even more embarrassed. The small boy didn’t wake up even when they arrived at their place, so Saihara tasked himself with carrying him to the apartment. The day had been incredibly long for both of them, so Saihara definitely didn’t want to wake him up. It wasn’t difficult at all however, Ouma had dangerously light (Saihara had made a mental note to ask Ouma about his eating habits).

Saihara’s Uncle told him that Ouma could stay in Saihara’s room for now until they figured something else out. That left the former detective placing Ouma on his bed. He didn’t mind staying on the couch, Ouma needed the bed more than he did anyway. Ouma looked at peace for once in his life, and he wasn’t about to ruin that by placing him on the old couch.

“Saihara… please don’t go…” Ouma murmured through a sleepy voice, startling Saihara at his sudden voice. He spoke as if he knew Saihara, as if he remembered everything from the game. Was there a change there was something Ouma wasn't letting Saihara know?

“I’m not, I’m just going to sleep on the couch for the night. No reason to worry about me.” The black haired boy explained.

“Please… stay here with me.” The former supreme leader pleaded, “There’s plenty of room up here, and I really… really don’t want to have any nightmares.”

Nightmares… Saihara had plenty of those. His nights were interrupted by the horrendous thoughts and memories of his classmates. Their corpses haunted him; telling him there was more he could’ve done to save them. He knew he could, so he knew he deserved them, but someone like Ouma didn’t. “Alright, just for the night though.” 

Saihara slid on the bed, keeping a fair distance between the two boys. His eyes closed, as he felt arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer. Whatever it was… it was nice… and warm, like a heated blanket. That night, he was able to sleep perfectly with a small smile on his face. He had no awful nightmares of the killing game.

Little did he know that his Uncle watched the pair from the door. A smile on his face, as he saw the two boys wrapped around each other. The two definitely deserved this. For once, he saw true happiness on Saihara’s face, and he never wanted to take that away from him. Enough had been stolen away from his little detective, and he wasn’t about to let him lose Ouma. He slowly walked into the room and pulled a blanket up to cover the two boys. But not before looking at them once again. Ouma’s arms were draped around Saihara’s torso. Saihara’s head was nuzzled into Ouma’s chest; small smiles on both of their faces. He left the room, but not before saying what he’d meant to tell Ouma from the beginning.

“Thank you, Ouma… for letting my little boy have happiness once again. He deserves this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to update every 4-5 days, but I think I'm going to sneak in a very short bonus chapter between the regular updates. It would just be a small fluffy chapter that gives a bit more context about what I'm going to start to develop. (aka some headcanons about the two, and overall an actual plot)  
> The chapter title translates to: My Little Boy  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great rest of your day!


	3. 自分自身の嘘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara has his first night without nightmares, while Ouma hides the fact he still gets them. However, the former detective is sure Ouma is hiding something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than I wanted it to be. School has been pretty troublesome lately, but I should be posting much longer chapters soon. I still hope you enjoyed this shortish update, and expect a much longer update soon.   
> The chapter title translates to: A Lie to Himself  
> Also! I've created an art and fanfiction blog for myself. I haven't posted much art yet, but I will most likely start posting my fanfics on there. Don't be afraid to send over an ask or request! If you'd like to check it out, the name of it is @Kyacia   
> Have a great rest of your day!

Saihara woke up in a joyful, yet surprised mood. He hadn’t slept that well since… before the killing game, he guessed. That was one of the only nights the nightmares hadn’t taken his peaceful sleep. Saihara used to view slumber as a way to escape from the apprehension filled world called reality. However, the killing game had left him a wreck. Every night, ghastly visions would plague his once peaceful dreams. They often left him not sleeping for days on end; staying up until his eyes wouldn’t stay open any longer. The nightmares that Saihara’s uncle worried endlessly about. His uncle scoured through ways to stop them, but nothing succeeded. There was no need to fret, they would vanish soon enough? At least that's what Saihara kept telling himself. If anything, it slightly calmed his ever-growing amount of anxiety. But what had suddenly stopped them?

At least, for now, he was safe in his bed. With something extremely warm next to him. He snuggled closer to the warm thing next to him. Saihara let out a small sigh, he’d need to get up soon. Slowly, the former detective opened his eyes… to purple? He almost jumped off the bed, but that’s when he noticed the small arms wrapped around his body. Oh, that was right, he’d fallen asleep after Ouma asked him to stay with him. He moved back a bit, taking in the small boy’s appearance. He’d never appeared so innocent to Saihara before. There was a small smile on his face and his bangs hung over his eyes. The black haired boy didn’t know what overcome him, but he slowly brushed aside Ouma’s bangs. Before he knew it, he was leaning in. A small blush covered his face, as he had no idea what he was doing. 

If only Saihara could see what was going on in Ouma’s dreams, or rather nightmares. Nightmares of the killing game haunted Ouma, even if he  _ wasn’t _ supposed to remember the memories. The truth chased him, no matter where he hid, no matter how many untraceable lies he told. To his classmates.  _ To himself.  _ It was just easier that way, but those lies never kept the truth from pounding at the door to his mind.  _ You never could end the game. _ No, he would, and he did! The game was over! He’d ended it!  _ No you didn’t. _ The thoughts seemed to build into the one and only press that had crushed him into nothing but a mess of what had once been Ouma. His chest tightened. No! He wasn’t there! It was over! He squeezed his eyes shut in his nightmare, no! He wouldn’t look at the sight! The killing game was over! 

Ouma awoke with a gasp of breath, shocked he wasn’t completed covered in sweat. None of that had been real, just another one of those pestering nightmares. He wondered if Saihara got them too; well he most likely did. In fact, he was positive that all of his classmates got them. Wait… Saihara… Last night he remembers going home with him; then, falling asleep. Hold on. Saihara… was right in front of him. He absolutely couldn’t see Ouma like this, so he did his best to put on his trademark grin.  _ A lie to himself.  _

“Saihara! What are you doing!?” He exclaimed as Saihara’s eyes widened out of surprise. 

Saihara immediately moved his blush covered face, “N-nothing! Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Gasp! Were you trying to kiss me..?” Ouma asked slyly. He knew exactly what he was doing, but Saihara didn’t need to know that. All he had to do was make sure the other boy didn’t ask a single question about why Ouma had awoken with a shock.

“Of course not..! D-don’t talk so casually about stuff like that…” Saihara refuted, straight out lying to Ouma. 

“Well if you're advancing on me so quickly, perhaps there is something I should tell you…” Ouma trailed off. His voice was filled with nervousness. 

“You can tell me anything, so please d-don’t be afraid to tell me!” Saihara encouraged. He wanted to make sure Ouma felt comfortable around him; after all, it was likely that they were going to spend more time with each other. 

Ouma leaned closer to Saihara before exclaiming, “I was just kidding! I wanted to see how Saihara would react to something like that. Turns out it is pretty entertaining!” He was referencing Saihara’s completely red face and widened eyes. He was sure he looked like an utter mess right now. It was no secret that Saihara was shy and easily embarrassed, but even Saihara was sure that he looked like an utter wreck. Ouma loved to get under people’s skin, so that’s all it was, right? The purple haired boy knew that the former detective was easily embarrassed, so it was nothing more than Ouma trying to be annoying. 

However, Saihara didn’t believe that was all Ouma wanted to say. He could sense there was more than what he was letting on, but he decided to drop the topic for now. The in-game Ouma hated issues being pressed, so he decided to leave it be. When Ouma found the time fit, he would tell Saihara, and the former detective would wait for that moment.  So, instead of arguing, Saihara suggested, “Perhaps we should eat something? Y-you must be hungry after not eating much yesterday.” Even if it was just a way to get out of the awkward situation, Saihara knew it was a good idea. The boy was way too skinny. He remembered Ouma’s Monofile had shown Ouma as 97 pounds, but even now he appeared to be even lighter than that. This deeply worried Saihara; it was his duty to take care of the small boy, and he would make sure he pulled through with the best of his ability. 

Ouma nodded and rubbed his eyes, “That sounds good, after you, my beloved Saihara!” Ah, so Ouma was returning to the person he had been in the game. Instead of the timid boy in the hospital, he was back to telling lies and acting over excited about everything. Saihara had no idea how to explain it. Was it some sort of coping mechanism? Or was it something he’d learned in the past?  Ouma was a troubling mystery to him, but perhaps that was why Saihara had stepped up to help him. Not only did he feel guilty and felt the need to repay his classmates, but he wanted to figure out the former supreme leader. Hell, all of his classmates were curious about the complicated enigma of an innocent looking boy.Well, whatever it was could wait for now. Saihara trusted the other boy enough to know he would come clean about what he wanted to say when he wanted to. So with that, the two boys headed towards the small apartment kitchen for breakfast. 

  
  



End file.
